


Earned It

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar daddy Sehun, age gap, broke college boy jongdae, finger-fucking, iphone 11 pro max
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Jongdae wants that iPhone 11 Pro Max and he's gonna get it any cost.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing my research today pero mas inuna ko tong fic hahahaha 
> 
> sechen >>>>>> acads 
> 
> But anyways this is the november entry for my sechen monthly ayuda hehe, enjoy the fic and check the tags!

Jongdae currently stares at the ceiling while waiting for a sugar daddy to hit him up. Kaka-sign up nya lang kasi sa isang sugar daddy/sugar baby dating site. May fee for premium access registration pero sure naman syang madadatung ang mga nandito kaya nag-go na si Jongdae.

Yun ang bilin sa kanya ng isa sa close friends nyang si Minseok. Wag daw magdalwang isip kapag may bayad for premium keme kasi for sure naman mapepera ang mga nandun. And so, isinabuhay na nga ni Jongdae yung bilin sa kanya.

Actually, wala naman talagang balak si Jongdae sa ganito. Kaya lang, he just really wants the iPhone 11 Pro Max kasi ang ganda ng specs, sobra! And he knows na kahit ilang cut offs pa ay hindi aabot yung sweldo nya na pambili nun since part timer lang sya sa isang coffee shop and he is paying for his own rent and food.

Tapos, idagdag pa na Kyungsoo challenged him kung totoong makakahanap ba syang ng sugar daddy and of course, Jongdae won't back down. Gustong-gusto nya kayang napapahiya si Kyungsoo. Ang sarap kaya sa feeling ano! Bida-bidahan kase yon hahahaha.

And so Minseok suggested the site. Hindi din alam ni Jongdae kung saan yun nahagilap ni Minseok yun but he tried it anyways. Wala namang masama, right? Nilagay nya lang yung simpleng facts about himself tapos with a username jd_baby921 tapos a very twink-like profile photo na pang attract ng mga daddies.

After editing his information ay bumangon muna si Jongdae to take a bath since he's about to go to sleep. Tinagalan nya pang maligo dahil baka pagkatapos nun ay meron na syang makikitang message.

And he's right. Pagbalik nya, someone already sent him a message. Of course, Jongdae stalked the account muna kase baka naman masyado nang matanda, of course, hindi nya kakausapin! Yuck lang! Ayaw nya ng ganun no!

May isang picture lang yung account and it says he's already 30 years old (8 years older sa kanya since he's already 22) , and he's looking for a sugar baby. Plus, masyado pang malabo that's why Jongdae thought na baka poser lang or fake or whatever but when he visited the account again, he saw the premium membership button on the side of the profile kaya naman nagreply na agad si Jongdae.

hun412  
Hey

jd_baby921  
Hey

hun412  
Ur cute. I like ur ass

jd_baby921  
Thanks 🥺 ur not so bad yourself

hun412  
Wanna see me?

Of course Jongdae typed a bold 'YES!'. May feeling kase sya na gwapo to si Hun412 eh kahit sobramt labo nung profile photo. Pero shet eto na ba yon? Sugar daddy na ba talaga to? Hello iPhone 11 Pro Max na ba talaga?! Jongdae waited for the latter's reply and as soon as he opened the message Jongdae's phone fell on his face. Sapul pa sya sa ilong. Ouch!

"Oh my god!" napatili si Jongdae ng napakalakas. Buti na lang talaga mag-isa lang sya ngayon dito sa boarding house nila. Kundi masisipa sya ng dorm mates nya at sa labas sya paaptulugin.

"Oh my god! Ang gwapo gwapo nya!" talon ng talon si Jongdae habang ilang beses nyang nirereplay yung video message na sinend ni Hun412 sa kanya na may kasama pang pag-banggit ng username nya.

Oh my god! Hindi sya poser at sobrang gwapo din?! SHET?! Feeling ni Jongdae ay nanalo na sya sa lotto. Pero hindi naman mega-lotto. Yung bago lang muna sa mega lotto. Saka na yun, pag nakuha nya na yung iPhone 11 pro max. Tapos!!! Hindi nya pa sure kung kaya ba sya nitong bilhan ng gusto nyang iPhone unit ah!

hun412  
[video message]   
I wanna see you too baby

And of course, hindi naman madamot si Jongdae. Kaya nagbihis muna sya and he wore his favourite cropped top and he took some pokpok pictures, as what Kyungsoo calls it kada ipapakita nya. Of course, Jongdae had to emphasize the ass, HIS ASS. Na biggest and main ASSet nya din.

After a few minutes ay sinend nya na iyon Hun412. Parang sinisilaban yung pwet ni Jongdae while waiting for a reply ng isang taong kakakilala nya pa lang few minutes ago. First time nya kasing magsesend ng pokpok pictures sa isang stranger na nakilala nya lang sa internet. And yes, alam nya namang hindi dapat ganon pero kasi, he wants to know kung anong magiging reaction nung kausap nya.

hun412  
Now i badly want to fuck that ass.

And napatili na naman nga si Jongdae. Oh my god. Sobrang straightforward nya and it's already sending Jongdae to nuts. Grabe. He's a virgin pero feeling ni Jongdae ay gugustuhin nya nang magpawasak ng pwet dito kay Hun412. Grabe. Daks kaya sya? Pero mukha na naman kase ang laki ng kamay! And ang hahaba ng fingers!

jd_baby921  
Buy me iPhone 11 first daddy 👉👈🥺

hun412  
No problem. But can you wait until I get back to the ph?

jd_baby921  
of course, daddy 😜

Buong magdamag pa silang nag-usap na dalawa. About random things lang naman pero dahil madaldal si Jongdae ay nakwento nya na halos yung kalahati ng buhay nya. Kalahati lang since stranger yung kausap nya. Hehe.

So yung name ng sugar daddy nya ay Sehun Oh and he's half-korean and half-Turkish who was raised in South Korea before he and his family moved here in the PH years ago. And ngayon daw ay nasa LA si Sehun for an important business and he wants to meet with Jongdae pag-uwi nito sa Manila at the end of the week. To have sex. Yes, let's emphasize ang reason ni Sehun for wanting to meet with him.

Na pinag-iisipan pa ni Jongdae kung papayag ba sya or hindi. Kasi nga diba, he's a virgin, mouth and ass. Isa pa natatakot din sya sa anal sex. Well, sabi ni Kyungsoo, masarap naman daw but still, he's scared! Masakit kaya yon kase ipapasok sa pwet mo!!! 

Pero ayun na nga, meron pa namang ilang araw si Jongdae para pag-isipan kung makikipagkita ba talaga sya kay Sehun or hahanap na lang ng ibang sugar daddy na nudes lang ang gusto. Pero kasi…. Jongdae wants to be manhandled by Sehun din eh huhu.

Kaya he's torn!!!! So tatanungin nya na lang si Kyungsoo bukas pagpasok nila sa university. 

\--

"Kyungsoo!" Jongdae called his friend pagkakita nyang papasok ito sa gate. Kyungsoo stared at him with his eyes na parang 5am na natulog at nagising ng 9am kase may 10:30 silang class.

"May nahanap akong sugar daddy." Jongdae said. Matagal bago nagsalita si Kyungsoo and he immediately laughed after. Tawa sya ng tawa to the point na hinampas nya pa si Jongdae.

"Ano?! Totoo nga! Kala naman nito nagjojoke ako!" he said. Tawa pa din ng tawa si Kyungsoo hanggang sa classroom nila.

"Kakabasa ko lang ng sugar daddy fic kagabi hindi ko tuloy alam kung seryoso ka ba o nagjojoke. Hahahahahaha." he said kaya binatukan sya ni Jongdae.

"Meron nga kase!"

"Oh sige patingin kung meron." umiling si Jongdae. Sasabihin nya lang naman. Pero hindi nya ipapakita. Aba baka maging crush pa ni Kyungsoo. Mahirap nang magkaroon ng kaagaw ha!

"Hinde, ayoko. Soo, makipag-sex ba ko sa kanya?" bulong ni Jongdae. Seryoso sya don kaya nage-expect din sya ng seryosong sagot. Hinarap sya ni Kyungsoo bago nagsalita

Torn pa din kase talaga si Jongdae. Gusto nya na hindi. Natatakot sya pero at the same time ay naeexcite. Nandun yung worries na baka scammer ito si Sehun pero at the same time ay gusto nya na ring maranasan yung mga napapanood nya sa twitter.

Pero if he's gonna weigh the possibilities of having sex with sehun, GUSTO NYA TALAGA. It's a yes. Kaya lang nga!!! Natatakot sya!!!

"Alam mo Jongdae, malaki ka na anak. Kung gusto mong gumawa ng mga desisyon sa buhay mo, sige bahala ka. Buhay mo naman yan." he said followed by a laugh. At talagang ginaya pa ni Kyungsoo yung boses youtuber na si Pipay nung sinabi nya yun. Grabe talaga. Sobrang helpful. Naiyak sya.

Buong araw ay wala sa focus si Jongdae. Ni hindi na nga nakakainn ng lunch ng maayos kaya si Kyungsoo na yung umubos ng chicken sisig na inorder nya. Bukas kase, Friday ay dadating na si Sehun dito sa Pilipinas and Saturday sila magkikita. At hanggang ay walang nakuhang matinong sagot si Jongdae sa best friend nyang siraulo.

"Bahala na nga! It's just sex! Nakakaloka at least I'm getting something out of it, hindi lang empty good morning text messages!" Jongdae said before he went to bed after ng pag-uusap nila ni Sehun. Well, he's nice to talk to naman kase and tumatawa sya sa mga dad jokes ni Jongdae na binabara lang lagi ni Kyungsoo.

\-----

D-day came and maagang gumising si Jongdae kahit 4pm pa naman sila magkikita ni Sehun sa isang cafe na si Jongdae mismo ang pumili since malayo yun sa place nya pati na din sa university nila.

Of course, Jongdae cleaned himself thoroughly, tapos naghilod din sya ng bongga. And then after that ay nagbihis na sya but he can't choose whether magsusuot sya ng oversized shirt kasi it looks too simple naman or cardigan na lang kahit sobrang init dito sa Pilipinas.

By 3pm ay umalis na si Jongdae and nag-grab na lang sya since ayaw nyang maalikabukan sa byahe and isa pa, Sehun sent him money kahit na iPhone lang naman yung hinihingi nya. Panay nga tanggi si Jongdae but Sehun insists so sino naman sya pars tumanggi sa grasya diba?!

Jongdae thought na nauna sya dun sa cafe but akala nya lang pala yun because Sehun is already there and grabe. Mukhang hindi ata magsisisi si Jongdae na makikipag-sex sya kay Sehun.

Sobrang gwapo ni Sehun in person. Wala na syang ibang masasabi. Basta sobrang gwapo ni Sehun talaga. Tapos ang tangkad din! Grabe Lord. Hindi na tuloy alam ni Jongdae kung may iniligtas ba syang nation before kase ang swerte nya dahil nakilala nya si Sehun.

"Hi." bati ni Jongdae before sitting on the vacant seat in front of Sehun. The latter smiled at him and fuck. Feeling ni Jongdae ay wet na agad sya, smile pa lang!!!! Grabe naman kasi sobrang gwapo nung ngumiti!!

"You're prettier in person, Jongdae. I'm glad that you agreed to meet up with me." he said. Jongdae's hand formed onto a fist underneath the table. Shit. Sehun grabe naman! Bakit ngayon pa lang, wala nang kahit kaunting ounce na pagsisisi kay Jongdae?!

Bakit parang any moment, ready na sya na luhuran si Sehun?! Ini-imagine nya pa lang na hahawakan sya ni Sehun sa bewang ng mahigpit using those hands ay namumula na sya. Tapos how he will suck his long fingers. Ahhhh! Oh my god!!!! 

"Are you okay? Namumula ka." sabi ni Sehun kaya naman nanlaki yung mga mata nya. Parang tinubuan sya bigla ng hiya kase naman nandito lang si Sehun sa harapan nya pero grabe na yung mga iniisip nya.

Lord sorry po talaga. Hehe. Pasensya na po kayo. Hehe. 

"Ah ano. Mainit lang sa labas. Oo. Tama. Mainit." he said making Sehun laugh. Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung kikiligin na ba sya kase napatawa nya si Sehun pero pwede din naman. Wala namang masama kasi single sya and single din naman si Sehun. Nagulat nga sya dun eh.

Kase ba naman!! Hindi mo talaga aakalain na single si Sehun kase sobrang gwapo nya!!! And plus points pa yung mayaman!!! Grabe!!!! Meron pa palang ganon no?! Kala ni Jongdae sa mga kdramas at fics lang yun eh. Yung single tapos gwapo and mayaman. Ganun.

"Let's get out of here, then?" yaya ni Sehun kaya pumayag naman na sya. Oh my god eto na ba yun?! Made-deflowered na ba sya?! Oh my god medyo natatakot si Jongdae pero naeexcite din naman sya at the same time. Ah basta!!! Mixed emotions na!!! 

Sumunod sya kay Sehun hanggang sa parking lot and syempre, kinilig naman si Jongdae nung pinagbuksan pa sya ni Sehun ng pinto ng sasakyan. Grabe talaga. Wala bang kapintasan tong isang to?! Parang lahat ng positive traits nakuha eh!!!!

Sa isang condo tower somewhere in Pasay sila dumiretso and buti na lang may dalang face mask si Jongdae kase nahiya sya bigla sa mga nakakasalubong nila habang naglalakad papunta sa condo unit ni Sehun. Syempre medyo overthinker din sya.

Amoy Sehun ang bumungad kay Jongdae pagbukas ni Sehun nung pinto ng unit nito. Grabe. Ang bango bango and sobrang masculine ng amoy compared sa amoy Johnson's baby cologne na amoy ni Jongdae.

Sehun invited him to sit dahil may hahanapin lang naman daw ito kaya sinunod naman sya ni Jongdae. Kung pwede lang talagang ilagay sa jar itong amoy ni Sehun, gagawin nya talaga tapos aamuyin nya every night!!!!

"Here. As what I've promised, baby." may inabot sa kanyang paper bag si Sehun. "Open it." sinunod naman iyon ni Jongdae and ganun na lang yung gulat ni Jongdae when he open the bag and bumungad sa kanya ang dahilan kung bakit sya nagsign-up sa site na yon.

A brand new iPhone 11 Pro Max!!! Tapos sealed pa sya sa box. Kulang na lang talaga magtatalon si Jongdae sa tuwa!!! Grabe?! Ang easy!!!!

Inilapag ni Jongdae yung paper bag sa mesa bago tumayo at lumapit kay Sehun at humalik sa mga labi nito. Tumingkayad pa si Jongdae para lang maabot nya lang si Sehun na agad namang humawak sa bewang nya to give him support.

"Thank you, daddy." Jongdae whispered on Sehun's ear kaya naman naramdaman nya yung pagpisil ni Sehun sa pwet nya.

"Any time, baby." the latter replied before kissing Jongdae again and this time ay mas malalim yung halik. One that Jongdae did not expect. Pero sige, since masarap naman humalik si Sehun, go na lang si Jongdae. Ika nga sa kanta, 'i just wanna feel this moment'. Ganon!!! 

Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung hindot na ba syang maituturing kase sobrang nasasarapan sya sa halik ni Sehun plus yung way ng paghawak ni Sehun sa kanya. Wala na nga syang pakialam kahit ipinasok na ni Sehun sa loob ng shirt nya yung kamay nito. Basta, he's feeling good about it.

Umungol si Jongdae, yung sobrang landi na ungol nung nagsimula na si Sehun na halikan sya sa tenga pababa sa leeg. Nakikiliti si Jongdae pero mas nangingibabaw yung masarap na sensation na binibigay ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Strip, baby. Show daddy what you got." bulong ni Sehun sa kanya na sinunod naman ni Jongdae kasi who is he to say no, diba?!!!! Biyaya na tong nasa harap nya tatanggi pa ba sya?!

Isa-isang inalis ni Jongdae yung damit nya hanggang sa underwear. Ramdam ni Jongdae yung lamig na dala ng aircon pagkahubad nya ng lahat ng damit nya. And yes, wala na syang itinira. Kasabay na din ng paghubad nya ng damit ay paghubad nya na din ng natitira nyang hiya sa katawan.

Bakit pa nga ba sya mahihiya eh may bago na syang phone?! Hello?! He will compensate Sehun na lang para dun sa binigay nya. Ganon. Hehehe.

Agad na sumampa si Jongdae sa kandungan ni Sehun and he kissed the taller immediately habang si Sehun naman ay minamasahe yung pwet nya.

Sobrang horny na ni Jongdae lalo nung isinubo na ni Sehun sa bibig nya yung dalawang daliri nito. Grabe. Mukhang wala talagang pagsisisihan si Jongdae ah.

"Hahhhhh…." Jongdae moaned loud as he Sehun's finger tried to enter him. Napakapit sya mahigpit sa balikat ni Sehun at sumubsob sa leeg nito. Masakit!! Kasi first time pero tiniis yon ni Jongdae kase habang tumatagal sa paglalabas-masok sa pwet nya yung daliri ni Sehun ay nararamdaman nya na yung masarap na sensation.

Sehun kisses him everywhere as his finger goes in and out of Jongdae's hole. Mas lalong lumakas yung ungol ni Jongdae when Sehun added one more finger. Mas lalo ding humigpit yung yakap nya sa balikat ni Sehun dahil doon.

Jongdae can already feel Sehun's already hard member and honestly, he wants to see it already, in its glorious form. Pero Sehun is still opening him up dahil feeling ni Jongdae ay mawawarak talaga sya kase Sehun's size is no joke. Ramdam pa lang yun ha, hindi nya pa nakikita. 

"Lay down, baby. Let me see you." utos ni Sehun sa kanya na agad namang sinunod ni Jongdae. Nahiga sya malambot na kama ni Sehun and he watched as the taller undress himself. Feeling ni Jongdae ay naglalaway na sya so he subtly checked the corner of his mouth. Okay. Wala pa namang laway.

Jongdae's eyes widened after Sehun removed his Calvin Klein briefs. Hindi na subtle yon. Talagang nanlaki yung mga mata nya. Kasi oh my god ang laki-laki ng ano, nung ano. Basta!! Nung ano ni Sehun!!!! Pwede pa bang mag-back out…??? Charot.

"Kakasya ba sakin yan? Oh my god??" medyo kabadong tanong ni Jongdae making Sehun laugh. Makatawa naman to parang nagjojoke sya! Hindi sya nagjojoke okay!!!!! 

"Of course, baby. I'll stretch you really good for it to fit." sabi ni Sehun. Kita ni Jongdae naglagay si Sehun ng lube sa daliri nito, tatlong daliri to be precise. Jongdae winced when all of those three fingers entered his hole pero agad naman humalik si Sehun sa kanya to alleviate the pain pero masakit pa din kasi!!!

Sehun finger-fucked him real good using three fingers hanggang sa medyo nasanay na yung pwet nya. Pero feeling ni Jongdae ay hindi pa din yon sapat!!!!

Huminga ng malalim si Jongdae when Sehun kneeled in front of him as he pours down a large amount of lube on his hard cock. Kinakabahan sya, yes. Eto na talaga ang main event kasi and natatakot si Jongdae dahil baka himatayin sya!!!! Nakakahiya kaya yon!!!

"Are you a virgin, baby?" Sehun asked as he rubs his already lube-covered member on Jongdae's finger-abused hole. Jongdae slowly nod his head that's why Sehun caressed his face. "Don't worry, daddy will be gentle." he said. And of course, naniwala naman dun si Jongdae.

Pero shuta!!!! Halos hindi pa nga nangangalahati yung pinapasok ni Sehun ay naiyak na agad si Jongdae kaya naman agad na humalik si Sehun sa kanya while slowly massaging his hips and thighs=.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sehun whispered while wiping Jongdae's tear stained face before kissing his lips. Nayakap naman nya si Sehun since the latter is not yet moving. He just let Jongdae's hole stretch out for him.

After a minute ay nagsimula nang gumalaw si Sehun. Slowly at first dahil nasasaktan pa din si Jongdae kada galaw nya. Dahan-dahan hanggang sa masanay si Jongdae at magsimula nang umungol.

Sehun keeps on showering tiny kisses all over Jongdae's face as he moves in and out of his ass while Jongdae is scratching Sehun's back because he can still feel a sting of pain every time Sehun moves.

But nevertheless, the pain finally subsided and Jongdae can already feel the nerve-wracking sensation of sex. Sehun is hitting his prostate in his every move, making Jongdae scream in bliss. Puro pangalan lang ni Sehun ang isinisigaw nya as the latter fucks the life out of him.

"Sehunnn… hahh…haaaahhh…"

Ramdam ni Jongdae yung gigil kada itotodo ni Sehun papasok. Kaya naman ang lakas-lakas ng mga ungol nya. Ang higpit din ng hawak ni Sehun sa bewang nya kaya naman malapit na sa malapit talagang mabaliw si Jongdae.

Tapos mas natuturn on pa sya pag naririnig nyang umuungol din si Sehun kaya naman ikinawit nya na sa bewang nito yung mga binti nya, urging him to go deeper.

Jongdae's moans become louder and louder habang mas bumibilis si Sehun at mas lumalalim ang naaabot nya sa loob ni Jongdae. He can only moan because he feels that he's going crazy.

So this is sex. 

Sobrang nakakabaliw naman pala talaga kaya naman halos tumirik na yung mga mata nung mga napapanood nya sa nsfw twitter.

"Baby, you're so tight…. God… You're so good." 

And feeling ni Jongdae ay malapit na din syang maging ganon. Because Sehun is shaking his whole being with every move, every bite and every kiss the latter gives him.

"Ahh… Hmmm… Hmmm… Daddy…." 

Jongdae could only moan when he heard that Sehun is cumming already. Mas humigpit yung pagkakakawit ng mga binti nya sa bewang ni Sehun until the latter comes inside him. Nakasubsob si Sehun sa leeg nya as he releases his hot juices inside Jongdae's ass.

They remained in that position for a few minutes until Sehun pulled out his cock and laid beside Jongdae. He immediately ordered the shorter to lay on his chest as he occasionally kissed the shorter's hair.

"It's not so bad isn't it?" tanong ni Sehun kay Jongdae habang nakahiga sya sa malapad na dibdib nito. Jongdae can feel Sehun drawing circles on his back as the latter kisses his hair.

"It's great, daddy." Jongdae said that's why Sehun kissed him on his lips and smiled at him after.

"You're so good to me too, baby. So good." Sehun said before nuzzling on Jongdae's neck, showering feathery-light kisses all over the shorter's neck.

Napapikit na lang si Jongdae dahil sa ginagawa ni Sehun sa kanya. Honestly, he raised Jongdae's standards to the bars towards his future sex partner/s. Sobrang worth it ng first time nya with Sehun kahit sobrang sakit. No pain, no gain, ika nga. And this is gonna be down through Jongdae's history books.

"One more?" tanong ni Sehun sa kanya and of course, mabilis namang tumango si Jongdae.

Who is he to say no naman diba?


End file.
